Users receive numerous electronic messages (e.g., e-mails, push notifications, web page advertisements) each day. The volume of messages may be such that important messages are ignored and/or not seen at all. Furthermore, in some instances, once a message is presented and ignored by the user, there is not an opportunity for the user to see the message again.